


Elsanna Week January 2018

by carrieasagiri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, No Incest, elsanna week january 2018, elsanna week tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieasagiri/pseuds/carrieasagiri
Summary: Anna Summers is the new transfer student in the middle of the semester to an all-girls and elitist school. There, she met Elsa Frost, the president of the student council and the most influent person in the campus.





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing elsanna. This story is set in a Modern AU and it's not incest. I wrote it for the elsanna week in tumblr and each chapter is one of the prompts. I'm publishing it as I published them in my Tumblr. I'm planning to expand this story and continue it beyond what I already covered, but that will be published apart.

The first day of school. She was the new transfer student at this freaking elitist private school, and she was getting late. Anna never was a morning person, and with of all the hustle of moving to a new city, she was tired, actually she was exhausted. Why on earth her grandfather, who she had never seen in her entire life, suddenly wanted the best for her and her mom? Maybe it was his way to make up for fifteen years of having banned her daughter from the family, but at least he could have the kindness of getting them a car to go to that damned distant school.

  
Mom had to work, so she woke up early and left. Because working at her father’s company was a hell lot of pressure and the pressure was even worse if she was planning to reconnect with her strict father who had kicked your ass out of the family so many years ago. Anna could understand all the issues her mother was going through. Sometimes she felt guilty for her mother’s family situation. If she wouldn’t be born, probably nothing had happened. Anyway, all those worries didn’t change the fact she was getting late to school on her first day.

  
She had to take the bus which left her in the middle of nowhere and then using her phone’s GPS she localized the school which was uphill. Who was insane enough to build a school on a hill? So, she ran as fast as she could; her uniform was tight and uncomfortable. She took her shirt out of her skirt, otherwise, she would wind up suffocated.

  
Finally, she reached the huge and imposing gates of the building. Thankfully they were still opened. She looked around and let out a whistle at her amazement. The place looked as a castle from a fairy tale; a welcoming yard extended before her eyes. It bloomed with the green from the trees and the colourful mixture of flowers. The green was interrupted by the blue navy sea of girls in uniform who were leading their march to the main building.

  
Anna was so lost in the sight she had before that she hadn’t entered yet. The ringing bell announcing the beginning of classes woke her up from her daydreaming. The doors started closing with an electronic buzz, and then Anna realized she was about to get out if she didn’t hurry.

  
“Oh, no, no, wait!” she pleaded sliding just in time before the doors shut closed.

  
Once inside the yard, she kept running only focused on getting in time to her classroom which she had no idea where it was. She wasn’t aware of the eyes from the surrounding girls set on her, and she didn’t hear when someone yelled: “Beware!”. It was too late. She had bumped into someone and then she was sprawled on the floor. Her uniform was a mess, her skirt barely covering her underwear, and the horde of girls around her whispering and watching her with a very disapproving look.

  
_“Who is she?”_

  
_“She must be new.”_

  
_“She ran into the president!”_

  
_“The Ice Queen is going to kill her.”_

  
Anna was on the verge of crying when she looked up and found a pair of blue eyes piercing her soul. For a moment, she thought she was in the presence of a fairy or a goddess. The girl in front of her didn’t show any trace of emotion on her pale face that looked more like a sculpture. By the way, a beautiful one. Her blonde mane was tied into a braid that shimmered against the sun. Then, the girl’s lips curved into what seemed to be a faint smile and a light pink tint covered her cheeks.

  
“Are you all right?”

  
“Who? Me?” Anna look around to see if there was someone else to whom this girl was talking to.

  
“Of course, you’re the one on the floor.” The girl smiled shyly, and with a swift movement, she hid her lips with her hand. The other girls around started laughing, but a single glare from her was enough to keep them silent. Then, she lent her hand to Anna to help her get up.

  
Anna blushed and hesitated for a moment. She took the girl’s hand in hers and stood up.

  
“I’m Elsa. Elsa Frost.”

  
“I’m Anna Summers.”

  
“Welcome to Arendelle School, Anna.”

  
They were still holding hands, and Anna was feeling something she had never felt before in her life. She didn’t know how to call it, or if it even had a name. The way Elsa looked at her, her sweet voice, and the soft touch of her hand, all made her felt like she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was love at first sight, but she couldn’t know it because she had never been in love before.


	2. Secrets

“I’ll bring someone home after school,” Elsa said with her natural calm to her father, while she drank her tea. Early morning during breakfast was the only time of the day she could see him and talk to him for real. Her father put the iPad on the table. His daughter wasn’t asking for permission to do something; she was announcing her intention. That was new. He raised an eyebrow. Her daughter was bringing someone home. That was weird, to say the least.

“Really?”

“Yes, the new transfer student. It has been a month since she started attending our school, but she still needs help learning our rules.”

“And you offered to help her…”

“It’s my duty as president of the student council to assure the students’ welfare.”

“That’s very nice of you, Elsa. I’ll tell your mother you’ll be…”

“She’s not my mother.”

“Elsa, please…”

“She’s the woman you married after mom died. She’s not my mother.” Her voice was sharp, and she gave him an icy glare before leaving the dining room and getting ready to leave for school.

 

\--------------------

 

Anna was nervous because being invited to the president of the student council’s house was huge. At the same time, she couldn’t help it but feel full of herself because the whole school was talking about her. During the month she had spent in the school, she had become the Ice Queen’s protégée, and of course, that had sparkled all kind of rumours. Her classmates couldn’t believe it the new transfer student received so many favours from Elsa Frost who was her senior and the most influential person on the campus. The other members of the student council were jealous of her, and envy was eating them alive when they saw her leaving school with Elsa and getting on the car with her.

When they reached the Frost residence, a woman received them cheerfully.

“Hello! My name is Agatha, I’m Elsa’s mom. Nice to meet you!”

“Hi! I’m Anna, nice to meet you too!”

Elsa ignored the woman completely and went upstairs. When she saw that Anna was still engaged in conversation, she cleared her throat to catch her attention.

“Anna, my room is this way.”

Once they were in Elsa’s room and the door was closed, Anna let out a sigh of relief. Elsa invited her to take a seat in one of the chairs around the table which were in the middle of the room. She sat next to Anna and tried to conceal her sudden anxiety.

“Your mom is nice.”

“She’s not my mom.”

Seeing Anna’s puzzled expression, Elsa decided to explain her the true nature of her family’s situation.

“My mom died when I was little, and then my father married this woman. Nobody outside the family knows the truth. When we came to this city, they hide the fact she wasn’t my mother. And they compelled me to keep the lie. So, when we’re in public, I must call her mother. Everybody thinks we’re the perfect family, but we're far from being like that. I ignored them all the time, and when I’m not at school, I’m locked here in my room. This is my secret, and I trust you won’t say a word.”

Anna was still slightly shocked. She didn’t know what surprised her the most: if Elsa being talkative, or the whole thing about her family. Anna nod silently; her teal eyes opened as plates looking directly into Elsa, trying to scrutinize her emotions.

“And do you have any secrets to share?”

“Me? Well, I don’t have a dad. Actually, I have a dad, otherwise, I wasn’t born, hehe. But, I don’t know who he is. My mom is single and never talks about him. This is not a secret because we never hide the fact that I don’t have a dad...But, when my mom got pregnant, her family kicked her out, so she moved to another city and started a new life away from them. She raised me alone, and a couple of months ago my grandfather contacted her because he wanted to know me. And he decided he wanted us back in his life. Actually, he wanted my mom back in his life, I was new to him. So, here I am.” Anna needed to catch her breath after talking without stop, and then she let out a sigh. “I don’t think I’m what my grandpa was expecting.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at me! I’m a common girl. He was expecting someone like you…”

“Like me?”

“Yes, sophisticated, graceful, the perfect heir to his empire.”

“You’re perfect just like this.” Elsa blushed after saying out loud what she had been thinking for a whole month.

“Nah, you’re too generous, that’s mhmmm…” Anna was interrupted by a sudden kiss. Her first kiss. Soft lips against hers, a sweet mint taste invading her mouth. She closed her eyes and she felt how the world around her stopped. Her only focus was on her lips trying to keep the rhythm of the kiss, and the cold hand caressing her cheek. After a while, both parted to catch the breath, a red tint covering their faces.

“This is my other secret…” Elsa whispered in Anna’s ear. “I like you.” And then, she kissed her again.


	3. Flushing Faces

“Meet me at our place.” The text message glowed on the phone screen. Anna saw it just in time after the gym class. She was sweaty and tired, but she never would turn down an invitation coming from Elsa. Their place was a dusty room on the third floor that was used mostly as a warehouse. The first time they met there, Anna was a little taken aback by Elsa’s choice of place. But then, she realized they were secured there and can have all the privacy they needed.

It had been two weeks since they had shared their first kiss. And since then, they barely had their lips apart from each other when they were together. Every time they had a break between classes, they snuck out and met in hidden places around the school, until Elsa found that room.

They only kissed; swiftly, slowly or hungrily, but just kissed. They tried to keep their hands at bay to avoid crossing the invisible threshold that could lead to something more intense and dangerous.  
However, Anna was more than willing to trespass that threshold if it wasn’t for Elsa and her sense of responsibility. Elsa was feeling guilty enough making out with a student three years younger than her, so she wanted to take things slowly even if that means she had to repress her own needs.

Anna reached the room and saw the door was ajar. That was their cue every time they met there. She opened it and found Elsa waiting against the wall. Elsa couldn’t conceal the flush in her face when she saw Anna standing at the door.

Anna was wearing her gym uniform which consists of tiny shorts and a tee. Her legs were highly exposed, and the sweat had made the t-shirt got stuck in her body. _Damn it, gym class today._ Elsa started worrying. _For the sake of everything is sacred in this world, why she has to be so damned beautiful!_ Elsa was frantic with panic, wondering if she could be able to restrain herself.  
“Come here.” Elsa grabbed Anna by the wrist and pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

Now it was Anna’s turn to flush, feeling how Elsa devoured her with kisses on her lips and neck. She lost herself in the heat of the moment and slid her hands under Elsa’s skirt, but they were gently taken away before they started to wander dangerously. They entangled their fingers and Anna led Elsa’s left hand to her centre as in cue to let her know what she was craving for. Elsa took her hand off and placed it on the wall. She stopped the kissing and still gasping placed her forehead against Anna’s.

“Anna, no…”

“Why?”

“If I touch there I won’t be able to restrain myself…”

“But...I want to feel you…”

“I know...and I want to do you a lot of things…”

Anna kissed her swiftly on her nose.

“Then do it…”

“Not here, not now, Anna. You deserve something better for your first time.” Elsa kissed her on the forehead.

Both of them were covered with sweat. Anna’s bangs were plastered to her temple, and her pupils were bigger than usual due to her arousal, and all that made her even more desirable.

  
“Pleasure yourself while I kiss you,” Elsa whispered her in the ear, her blush deepening even more.

Anna nodded, and closing her eyes, she slid her hand under her shorts and started touching herself with lingering strokes. Elsa kept kissing her with the same fierceness than before, and without realizing what she was doing, her hands started caressing Anna’s breasts under the shirt.

Elsa could feel when Anna was reaching her peak and muffled her upcoming moan deepening her kiss. Anna shivered for a moment and took her hand off from her core. She was about to clean her sticky fingers on her shirt, when Elsa took them, put them over her lips, and inhaling Anna’s scent started to lick them.

Both were equally blushed, and once Elsa finished, she gave Anna one last passionate kiss.

“You’re delicious,” said Elsa when she stopped the kiss. “And beautiful.”

Anna only limited to smile faintly with redness covering her cheeks, and her legs still shaking.


	4. Serenade

The school was almost empty since classes had ended barely an hour before. Anna was in the duty of cleaning her classroom that day, so she was still there finishing her work. That day she didn’t meet Elsa yet, both of them had been busy with different tasks besides classes.

Once she closed the classroom’s door and was about to text Elsa, she heard a sweet music flooding the corridor. The music classroom was on the floor above, but since the silence reigned over the whole building, the piano could be heard clearly.

Anna followed the music as she was under a spell, and once she got to the music classroom, she opened the door and found the enchantress behind the magic: Elsa. The girl smiled at her without interrupting her concert, and with a knowing look, she invited her to join her.

Anna closed the door behind her and approached the piano. Elsa finished the piece of music broadly smiling when Anna clapped delightedly.

“It’s beautiful!”

“Yes, it is. Serenade, D 889 by Schubert.”

Anna looked at her in amazement. Sometimes she couldn’t believe the amount of knowledge Elsa had in her head, and she felt so tiny at her side for not being like her. Elsa noticed the sudden frustration in Anna’s features.

“What’s the matter?”

“Uh, nothing...It’s just you’re such an expert in everything...and...sometimes I feel like I’m not a match for you.”

“Anna...you’re an expert in _other_ subjects and that’s what makes you unique.” Elsa gave a peck on Anna’s nose. “Do you play the piano?”

“Uh, me? No, no. My mom plays but she never taught me…”

“My mom played too, and I’ve got a faint memory of sitting on her lap while she was playing…”

“Your mom must have been wonderful.”

“Yes, I think she was wonderful indeed. I miss her a lot.”

Anna sat next to Elsa in front of the piano. She leant her head against Elsa’s shoulder and took her hand in hers.

“Would you teach me? I mean, to play the piano?”

“Yes! Of course! We can stay here after class, or you can come home, and I can teach you in the piano I have in my room…”

“That’s not fair! I can easily distract in your room…” Anna’s cheeks were slightly blushed at the recall of her last time being at Elsa’s room.

“I’m a very strict teacher. I don’t allow any kind of distractions during my classes. But I’m willing to give my student any kind of encouragement and rewards if she pays close attention to me.” Elsa placed her left hand on Anna’s cheek and with her thumb, she caressed her chin. Then, she closed the distance between them and kissed her. “Is this encouraging enough?”

“Yes, it is, teacher.”


	5. Hopeless

It was hopeless to try discussing something with her father, let alone attempting to make him listen to another point of view besides his. Elsa was lying on the bed after a heated fight with her family that included insults, angry shouts, crying, and had ended with she slamming the door of her room and locking herself in.

The end of the semester was near, and it meant the end of high school for Elsa. It meant she would be coming of age and supposedly she would be free. But, she was wrong because it seemed her father already had planned her life and that included to be engaged to one of her stepmother’s nephews.

She barely knew the guy from some of those boring family meetings in which she always had tried to avoid mixing with someone. Hans was his name, the younger of the thirteen band of scumbags that were Agatha’s nephews. Something about joining the families in more than one way was Agatha’s argument while her father nodded like an automaton. Her father insisted that being Hans’ fiancée guaranteed her a comfortable life without worries. She didn’t even need to go to college or university. Her future was secure in the hands of the family's company and the Westergaard corporation. She would be the perfect heir -she truly had learnt to hate that word since she was a child- married to the perfect young man.

Elsa couldn’t believe her father was such a jerk or such an idiot. He still was so blind to see that Agatha’s family, the Westergaards, were taking his company little by little. Obviously, she had refused the arrangement, and the only thing she wanted after finishing school was her share of the company to make her life. That had been her plan since she entered high school. She didn’t care about corporations and families agreements, she only wanted to study to be a fashion designer and live her life as she desired.

The buzz coming from her phone interrupted her trail of thoughts. It was a text from Anna.

_“Miss U. I wanna see U.”_

Elsa smiled at the screen. She wondered what would have happened if she had told her family she wasn’t interested in men at all, and she was going out with a girl. The idea amused her because she could picture the horror on their faces. She felt hopeless as probably she would never have the courage to tell them.

  

\------------

Anna was in her bedroom finishing her homework. She had been feeling uneasy for a while, and it was hard for her focus on her study. She was thinking about Elsa, lately, the girl occupied her thoughts, her dreams, and her fantasies. She was ready to make the next step in their relationship, but for some reason, Elsa still wanted to take things calmly. Actually, calmly was a way to put it because they had engaged in several hot making out sessions that had led them to the verge of something else, but Elsa always managed to stop just in time. Sometimes it was frustrating for Anna, and mainly when she barely understood with really was going on with her body and her feelings.

Everything was new for her, she was actually discovering how a relationship worked. She had never gone out with anyone before, in fact, she always thought that her first experience would be with a boy. She wasn’t aware she liked girls until Elsa kissed her that day in her room. Maybe, she only liked Elsa and not girls in general. She wasn’t sure at all, but something was craving inside her. She could feel it every time she was with Elsa, every caress, every kiss, every touch made her feel a warm sensation in her belly and an itching feeling in her parts. But, her need wasn’t only physical, she felt something more. She couldn't put it into words, but it felt her heart were in pain when she missed Elsa a lot, or like her chest could burst of happiness when she saw her.

Her laptop made a sound announcing an incoming skype calling. It was Kristoff, her childhood friend. They were almost like siblings since they had grown up together; their mothers sharing the same workplace and the same trials of raising their kids alone.

“Hey, what’s up red?”

“Hiya blondie!”

“Can you turn the cam on?”

“You little perv!”

“Wow Anna, hello! You look different, what happened?”

“Uhm? What do you mean by different?”

“Well, you look pretty...And I didn’t see you in months since you moved there…you aren’t online anymore, we only text.”

“Why are you red as a tomato? Beware what you say, blondie or my girlfriend will kick your ass.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What girlfriend? Anna, is there something I’m missing?"

“Well, I’m going out with the president of the student council who happen to be a girl because y’know I’m going to an all-girls school, and pretty much that’s the reason I’m barely online…”

“And you were planning to tell me this when…?”

“C’mon Kris, I’m still not sure what’s going on with my life, and I have this with Elsa which is a secret because y’know if someone at school finds out, or our families catch us…”

“You know you can count on me, if your mom kicks you out, you can come here with your girlfriend.”

“You’re so sweet, blondie!”

“Is she good to you? I mean, your girlfriend, she treats you well?”

“She’s my best friend in this place, and she’s my girlfriend which is a plus y’know because we kiss, we hold hands, we…”

“Okay, okay, I get it, you don’t need to tell me what you two do, I can imagine it pretty well.”

“Anyway, there’s something that’s bothering me…”

“What’s that?”

“I want to, y’know...do something more than kissing, and holding hands, I mean all that is wonderful, she’s perfect and all…”

“Wait, you didn’t ...yet?”

“Nope, I want but she’s too serious with this...and I’m feeling like I’m going to explode, can you understand?”

“You need sex…”

“Kristoff! You’re so gross!”

“Anna, you’re telling me you want something more than kissing and you didn’t do it yet…”

“But, it isn't just sex...I can’t explain it because I can’t figure it out myself. I feel something like a need but isn’t physical, it’s like inside me but I don’t know…”

“You’re in love, Anna….”

“What?”

“Really, you can’t get it? Jeez, you’re dense. Why are you going out with this girl?”

“Because she kissed me, and then I liked it, and she told me she liked me, and then we keep kissing, and I feel great with her and I want to see her every day, every time because when we’re together we’re happy, and…”

“You’re hopeless in love, Anna...You don’t want to have sex...Well, yes, you want, but you want to make love to her…”

“And how you do you know that?”

“Because I’m some sort of love expert!”

“Pffffff, I’m way more expert than you now!”

“Anyway, what are you going to do?”

“What do you recommend, expert?”

“Call her? Text her? And tell her what you feel.”

“I’ll text her to meet her in person...wish me luck, blondie.”

“Good luck, red. See ya.”

They finished the call, and Anna hesitated for a while. So, that was how it felt to be in love, she pondered while reached her phone and started texting.

“Miss U. I wanna see U.”

She pressed the send button and waited. A couple of minutes later, her phone buzzed.

“Meet me at the coffee shop in front of the park. XXX”


	6. Bravery

It was an impulse, maybe a whim, maybe she would regret later. No, it was an act of bravery what she was about to do. She had to do it. For her. For Anna. She had reached the limit, and she couldn’t cope with any more shit coming from her family. She had spent her whole life under her father’s shadow, accepting what he had said without any question. Secluded in a school with draconian rules, secluded in her room to avoid to her stepmother. It was enough, she craved for freedom and acting like a brat wasn’t the way to get it. 

So, Elsa picked up a suitcase and started putting her essential belongings into. She was determined to leave home, and perhaps throw a bomb to her family in the process.  
She was ready, she glanced around her room one last time before leaving. If her family wasn’t downstairs, she was resolved to leave anyway without notice. When she reached the living room, there they were. Probably, still deciding her life and how they could convince her that Hans Westergaard was a good catch. 

“Elsa! Where are you going?” That was her father, his voice tinted with concern and surprised. He never thought that her perfect daughter could take her own choices. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Elsa, dear, you don’t have to leave. Come, sit with us, so we can discuss this all together.” That was her stepmother, the well-known hypocrisy in her words. 

“There is nothing to discuss. And please, don’t waste your time trying to convince me that your nephew is the perfect husband for me. I’ve got some news for you: I don’t like men, I like women.”  
She didn’t wait for them to react, she just opened the door and left. As she had predicted, the horror on their faces was priceless and she couldn’t help it but smile devilishly.

When Elsa reached to the coffee shop, Anna was already there waiting for her. She had ordered a frappuccino and had taken sit in one of the sofas near to the entrance. Once she saw Elsa crossing the street, she waved at her happily. 

Anna was surprised when saw her carrying a suitcase and a confident expression plastered on her face that she had never seen before in Elsa.

“Hi! Are you travelling somewhere?” Elsa could sense the worry in Anna’s voice.

“I just left home. Let me order a cafe, and I’ll tell you everything.”

A couple of minutes later, Elsa came back to the sofa carrying a large cup of black coffee in one hand, and a bagel in the other. 

“So, you were saying something about leaving your home?”

“Yes, I had a huge fight with my family today. They want me to marry a guy they choose after I finish school. My father doesn’t listen to reasons and he is a puppet managed by my stepmother. I can’t stand this anymore, all my life have been the same: they decide what I have to do. So, I just picked up my stuff and leave.”

“Wow, Elsa! And what are you going to do now? I mean, where are you going to stay?”

“Probably at school. The campus has dormitories for the students who come from other cities and countries. So, I’ll stay there.”

“Come with me, to my home.”

“Anna, I can’t make you part of this mess. You’re too young to be involved on this. What is going to say your mom if you got back home with me? And…”

“I love you.” Anna spat the three words without thinking and then she let out a relieving sigh.

“What?”

“I love you, Elsa. I’ve finally can say it. I’m a stupid brat who never knew what to be in love was or felt…”

“Anna, you aren’t stupid…”

“Shut up, let me finish. I need take advantage of this sudden bravery I’m having thanks to all the sugar I just drank. I wasn’t aware that what I’m feeling is love. I was confused...I physically need you but at the same time I feel something inside me that I can’t describe and goes beyond plain sex, and I realized is love, and it’s beautiful, and I don’t want it to stop, and I want to share it with you.” Anna took Elsa’s hand into hers and squeezed it.

Elsa couldn’t conceal the blush on her cheeks and the growing impulse to kiss Anna right there. She didn’t care they were in a public place, she felt like she could send the whole world to hell in that moment. And then, following her second act of bravery in that day, Elsa kissed her. Softly at the beginning, fiercely after a while. 

When they parted their lips, both were deeply blushed. Elsa could still feel in her mouth the sweet caramel taste of Anna’s frappuccino. She looked around, nobody had batted an eye at their kiss. 

“I’m in love with you since the first day we met,” Elsa whispered next to Anna’s ear. “And, because I love you so much, I’ve been restraining myself from doing something we could regret later,” she added.

“But, how can we regret…”

“I wanted to be sure of how you really felt. I know how confusing could the feelings be at your age, and I feel responsible for being older than you.”

“So, that means...now..can we…?”

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, and I'm not going to put pressure on you. You’re too precious to me, Anna.”

Anna’s ringing phone interrupted their muttering. She answered the call and after a couple of “fine” “yes” and “take care” she hung up. 

“It was my mom. She’s not coming home tonight.” Anna’s eyes started sparkling when she realized she was going to be alone. “I think she got a boyfriend,” she muttered. “But, she didn’t want to tell me.”

“Well, you didn’t tell her you have a girlfriend, have you?”

“Not yet...you didn’t tell your father either, so we’re even.”

“I did it. Before leaving. Their faces were priceless.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“Anna, if I’ve got to let everything go and accept myself, that’s the first thing I must admit.”

After a pause, Elsa took Anna’s hands and started caressing her palms with her thumbs. 

“Anna…”

“Yes?”

“I accept your invitation to your home.”


	7. Mine all mine

Red hair tousled over the pillow, eyes closed shut, parted lips exhaling little noises of pleasure, freckled skin covered in sweet, pink nipples getting hard, and the back arched like a bow. It was all Elsa’s doing, her fingertips played softly among the wetness in Anna’s core. Her digits moved with the same grace as when she played the piano, now creating a different symphony made of moans that escaped from Anna’s mouth every time Elsa teased her.

Elsa devoured her with each kiss, and her lips traced a moist path that began in Anna’s lips, followed her neck with little bites, and then continued to her collarbone until finally reaching her breasts. Elsa wasn’t fiercely as she used to be when they were making out at school. She took her time to savour every inch of skin she touched and kissed. They weren’t in a hurry, nor did they fear to be caught.

  
Anna buried her hands on the blond mane of her lover, trying to retain her in a precise spot. She never thought her breasts could be that sensitive, and when Elsa started stimulating her other nipple with two fingers, she felt she could come anytime. Elsa knew it and stopped the teasing, leaving Anna craving for more. She continued her journey down, leaving a trace of short kisses on Anna’s navel. She kept descending until her nose swiftly touched the auburn bush that covered her centre. She inhaled deeply, intoxicating with Anna’s scent, and place the tip of her tongue on the swollen bulb that previously had been stimulated by her finger.

Anna’s body shook like if electricity were running through her. A second lick and she let out a loud scream, her eyes wide opened and her hands clutched into the sheets. Elsa pushed her against the bed placing a hand firmly on her belly. She kept touring her tongue around the whole cleft, tasting the wetness that was filling her mouth. One more stroke and Anna reached her climax mewling and tangling Elsa’s hair between her fingers.

The aftershock of the orgasm left Anna shaking and gasping. Elsa held her tight while she kissed her softly.

“Are you okay?”

Anna limited to nod, still unable to talk. Elsa moved the sweaty hair plastered on Anna’s temple and kissed her there.  
“You’re mine all mine, you know?” Elsa muttered against Anna’s lips.

Anna nodded and started kissing her hungrily while her hand slid between Elsa’s legs, her fingers exploring and stroking with the same eloquence and grace Elsa had made to her a moment before. She replicated everything Elsa did, repaying her all the pleasure she had received.

Now, it was Elsa’s turn to release the moans, clutch to untamed manes, and arch her back, barely coping with the intense pleasure she was feeling. Anna was a fast learner, and with a little more practice she would be the perfect lover.

“Now, you’re mine too,” Anna managed to say before falling asleep snuggled next to Elsa.

Elsa was exhausted, but she couldn’t succumb to sleep yet. So many things were dancing in her mind. So many things had happened in a single day. Fighting with her family, leaving home, meeting Anna. They barely had reached Anna’s room when started stripping off their clothes, and the next moment they were naked on the bed making love for the first time. Elsa wished to treasure that instant for all the eternity, the precise moment in which they had melted together and belonged to each other in every kiss, each touch, and the all caresses they had shared. And stroking the ginger head against her shoulder, she dozed off with a gentle smile.


End file.
